<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ficvember Prompt 11 - Established by Crowley99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514192">Ficvember Prompt 11 - Established</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99'>Crowley99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on prompt, that builds off the Linda/Maze scene from s1 ep10</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ficvember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ficvember Prompt 11 - Established</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry for grammar mistakes, and I know it's not technically established but I took some creative liberties.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ficvember prompt 11 – established </p><p>“Do I need to sleep with you too?” Maze asked, she leaned forward towards Linda. Linda wanted to say no but she gave the idea some careful thought. </p><p>Back when she was in medical school, she found herself experimenting with well quite a few things. </p><p>For one, she trained as a medical doctor meaning she knew plenty about various different types of prescription drugs. </p><p>Another thing she took to experimenting was relationships. </p><p>Long before she met Reese, she had a steady relationship with another classmate of hers. It hadn't lastened as long as she hoped, but it was quite fun to mix things up. Her part-time employement as a phone sex operator really changed things up for her as she had some rather illuminating calls from quite a few women outside of her usual clientele. </p><p>Although Linda wouldn't necessarily admit it, but she rather liked women. The sweet smell of women's perfume, the curves. The gentle touch of their lips, and even the friendships she formed with other women made her feel more grounded. </p><p>Linda snapped out of her short trip down memory lane, so see Maze lay down a kiss on her lips. Maze pulled away, Linda touched her lips. </p><p>The rather pungent scent of Maze still lingered in the air and the light touch of her lips on Linda's left quite the impression on Linda. </p><p>Maze leaned in again for another, Linda remained submissive to this action as she, on reflection, realized that she actually liked it. </p><p>Their lips touched again, this time far more passionately than the first, Maze slipped in a bit of toungue, causing Linda to moan at the abrupt pleasing touch of her toungue. </p><p>Maze pulled away again, teasing Linda with what she could do to her if she truly delved into the pleasure she could provide. Linda restrained, she wanted to pull Maze in for more but found herself wanting it to stop instead. </p><p>Although Linda wanted it, the kisses reminded her of her shortlived time with Lucifer. That intoxicating, desparate want to be with him in that way. </p><p>How it practically consumed for days in a row. He had told her that he was practically “walking heroin” so she knew full well what she was getting into. </p><p>But, she didn't want to be that person anymore, at least not in that way. </p><p>There was no denying she felt some form of attraction towards Mazikeen, but there was no genuine connection between the two. </p><p>She'd only just Maze not long ago, and their relationship isn't as intimate as it was with Lucifer. </p><p>Maze got up from the couch, she gently massaged Linda's shoulders, lightly kissing her neck passionately. She leaned over whispering into her ear.</p><p>“How about we take this to the next level, what do you say, doc?” she said, taking a little bite from Linda's ear, as she went back to kissing. </p><p>“I-Maze, um, I-I'm good. Please, that's enough” Linda said, Maze left her alone, returning to the couch again. </p><p>“Alright, another time then?” Maze said, with a little smirk. She knew she struck a chord with Linda. Linda cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. </p><p>“Hmm, yes, a rain check” Linda said, she adjusted her skirt and changed up her posture as she sat cross -legged at the ankle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>